


Escape

by sg_wonderland



Series: Escape [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys walk into a bar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is due to an offer that includes a dubious song title, which really does exist. With apologies to Jimmy Buffett.
> 
> And even more apologies to Rupert Holmes, but when I tripped over this old tune and realized the assignation location was a bar called O’Malley’s, I had to do it.  
> If you’ve never heard the song, check it out- “Escape (The Pina Colada Song)”. I’m convinced this song sold more rum than any ad they could have ever invented. I might have even sipped one or two in my time…

Escape

 

The bloom, Jack realized, was definitely off the rose. He could remember a time, not that long ago, when Daniel would have waited up for him. But it seemed those days were past. He came home to a dark house and a snoring partner. Suppressing a sigh, he grabbed the paper, tilted the light away from Daniel and tried to wind down from a long rough day with the paper when he’d envisioned winding down with a cold beer and a hot lover. 

With an irritated snap, he flipped through the paper, nearly snarling when he realized Daniel had once again beaten him to the crossword. He was even more irritated to see that every box was filled in, none had been crossed out and re-done. The last straw was when he realized it was done in ink; not even pencil like normal people. 

He was just preparing to toss it in disgust when he saw the classifieds with a big red ‘PERSONALS’ splashed across the back. With a chuckle, he remembered how much of a kick Sarah used to get out of reading them aloud to him. Scanning, he thought about just how pathetic some people were until his eyes lit on a certain passage, something about the flow of the words drew him.

If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I’m the one you’ve looked for, write to me, and escape.

He stuffed the paper under his side of the bed and extinguished the light.

*

Two days later, he found himself scouring the classifieds once again, this time with a real purpose. Then he spied it, his own ad.

Yes, I like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain.  
I’m not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O’Malley’s where we’ll plan our escape.

He sat back slowly in his chair. Was he really contemplating this? Cheating on Daniel? Truthfully, he didn’t want to lose Daniel, he loved him. But, just lately, the spark just seemed to be gone. And besides, it was just meeting for a drink in a bar; it wasn’t like he was actually cheating.

*

Thanking his lucky stars that Daniel had needed some stuff from his house, Jack changed clothes three times before he settled on an outfit. He was still trying to talk himself out of it when he pulled into O’Malley’s’ parking lot, as he took a seat at the bar and ordered a pina colada. The bartender, who looked like he wasn’t old enough to shave much less serve alcohol, looked puzzled before he beckoned one of the waitresses over and whispered in her ear. With a laugh, she flipped the pass-through up and taught him how to make a pina colada.

“Kids,” she winked at Jack as she set his drink in front of him.

He drank slowly and had just about convinced himself the mystery stranger wasn’t going to show up when Daniel walked in the door, his eyes instantly latching onto Jack’s. They both stared for a long moment then Jack saw Daniel’s lips twitch infinitesimally.

Jack tilted his head and Daniel answered by walking over and sitting down. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jack started to speak, then stopped. “Um. Table?”

“Sure.”

“Hey, Kim? Pina colada for my friend here.”

They just stared at each other over the table. “Well, this is...”

“Awkward.” They chorused softly together.

“You know, I never knew you liked pina coladas.”

“We spent a long weekend in Puerto Rico after we got rained out of a dig site on the Yucatan. It was raining there, too and there wasn’t a lot to do but...”

“Drink.”

“Yeah, pretty much. Thanks.” Daniel smiled at the waitress, then waited until she left. “You?”

Jack didn’t think he should confess that the drink had been a favorite of an old girlfriend. “I’ve always liked Jimmy Buffett.”

Daniel frowned at the non sequitur. “Huh?”

“Jimmy Buffett? Margaritaville?” Daniel still looked puzzled. “Why don’t we get drunk and screw?”

Jack smirked in satisfaction as a flush shot up Daniel’s face. “Is that…is that some kind of an offer?”

“Maybe.” They drank in silence for a few minutes. “Well, if we’ve learned one thing from this, it’s that we don’t know each other as well as we thought we did.”

“I’m sorry I put that ad in the paper.” Daniel whispered.

“I’m not. I liked it, the words kind of called to me. Maybe on some sub-conscious level, I knew it was you. And maybe we were sort of taking each other for granted. Maybe we needed shaking up.”

Daniel nodded slowly. “So?”

“So, I suggest we swing through the liquor store on the way home.”

“And?”

“And find out if we both like making love at midnight.” Jack rose. “Come on, Daniel, let’s go home.”


End file.
